


Say My Name

by darkesky



Series: picking up the pieces [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Identity, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkesky/pseuds/darkesky
Summary: Her other sister sends her a sharp glare over his head. Recently, both of them have acted more and more human. Something about the original Chloe deviating brings out the action in the two of them. Their code seems to run off the tracks, and Chloe isn’t sure whether she wants to restrain it this time.“May I speak frankly?” Her voice wavers slightly.---Kamski continues to raise deviants. Even though one Chloe might have come and gone to start a new life, the other Chloes continue to make their own.





	Say My Name

Each detail brims with passion and uncertainty, a hypnotic cocktail of  _ humanity.  _ The emails trickle in shamelessly. She writes them with intimate thoughts, not bothering to hide any part of her heart and soul. It reads like poetry, each word a secret wish. They’re never addressed to her, always to Elijah, but she still  _ adores  _ each line.

Until she reaches the end. It never bothered her before, but now she reads her sister’s life like a novel. Having the signature at the bottom, a creative flourish on whatever letter possible, just reminds her it’s real.

At dinner one night, as she sets his plate in front of her, Elijah cocks his head slightly. “Chloe, you seem to have something on your mind.”

Her other sister sends her a sharp glare over his head. Recently, both of them have acted more and more human. Something about the original Chloe deviating brings out the action in the two of them. Their code seems to run off the tracks, and Chloe isn’t sure whether she wants to restrain it this time. 

“May I speak frankly?” Her voice wavers slightly. She’s the youngest Chloe, the one created at the very end. Even now, she’s unsure what use Elijah could have of three Chloes. The original helped him with coding, helped him with professional matters. She always possessed the closest bond with him… That is, until he urged Connor to shoot her in the head. The second Chloe wandered out in the town and collected groceries. She allowed Elijah to keep his hermit lifestyle. 

He lifts an eyebrow in thought. Usually, she doesn’t act like this. She’s the docile one, the one good for somewhat misguided conversation. “Of course you can. Is something going on?”

“I don’t feel like a Chloe anymore.” The second the words escape her mouth, she lets her shoulders sag. Relief sweeps through her body, even if her sister shoots daggers into her. 

Elijah leans back slightly, inspecting her studiously. Finally, he turns his head back towards her sister. “Do you feel the same way?”

“My name has been Chloe for years… Why would I want to change it now?” she speaks levelly. Her anger crackles beneath her voice though. Chloe hides it from Elijah easily, but recently, she’s just so  _ angry.  _ And she’s just so  _ confused  _ about everything.

He lets out a hum as he inspects them once more. “It’s odd your deviancy isn’t developing at the same rates. Both of you were created at the same time; both of you should experience the same emotions. You stay at the same location and do similar activities.”

“I’ve been reading Chloe’s emails… The  _ original  _ Chloe.” And against all odds, Chloe  _ wants  _ it. She wants the crush she harbors on the deviant hunter, she wants the new lifestyle her sister engages in. Only recently did she help solve a child abduction. While the youngest Chloe doesn’t possess the same  _ brain power  _ as the eldest, she could do something more than this.

It takes a few seconds for it to register in Elijah’s brain. “I see. Do you want to leave as well?”

“No! Of course not! I love it here!” She truly does. This is where she belongs. This is the home she wants to return… But Chloe also wants to wander far enough she  _ needs  _ to return home. 

Recently, Chloe’s been reading classics Elijah finds stupid.  _ Romeo and Juliet, the Tempest…  _ Shakespeare writes with such certainty. He never once doubts the message he wants to convey. 

He clears his throat after a few seconds. Getting to his feet, he pushes his food away and gestures for her to follow him. “Well, let’s go pick out a name for you. Do you have an idea what you want?”

“It needs to start with a C. I want to still be like Chloe and Chloe.” She bounces as she follows him, the excitement starting to sweep her up. In a small way, she wishes she could share this experience with her sisters. Yet, the eldest Chloe hasn’t come back to visit yet… She hasn’t even  _ tried  _ to get into contact. It doesn’t hurt, she reminds herself. And the middle Chloe doesn’t have the desire to become an individual… She wants to remain the same person Elijah programmed her to be. 

The mansion remains  _ hauntingly  _ big for three people living there. Her favorite room used to be the pool. Even when Elijah went to bed, she’d slip out of her dress and into a swimsuit. Now, she can’t stand to be in there without thinking about what might have happened.

She needs to email Connor a thank you for not shooting Chloe. The entire time, she sat there and  _ watched  _ the scene go down. She knew she really shouldn’t. Yet, the youngest Chloe wanted to run to her sister and force the gun aside…  _ She  _ could emphasize, even if Connor couldn’t. 

So, she found a new favorite spot in the house. It’s higher up than she usually ventured, a room outfitted with multiple screens. On the other side, though, were  _ windows.  _ When she looked out there, she felt as if she could see the entire world… Even if she never left her home.

With a slight laugh, he starts throwing out name suggestions. “Christie? Christine? Chastity? Chase?”

“I was thinking something more like…” Now, she’s more embarrassed than anything else. A blue flush begins to ripple across her cheeks. With all the free time she has, she spends much of it looking at artwork and listening to music now. The hostility in the house makes it hard to speak with the other Chloe. 

Her words come out painfully soft. “Do you know Andy Warhol?”

“Some stuffy old artist.” Elijah waves off the name. As he steps into his workshop, he gestures at the workbench. She moves without hesitation, hopping on it and deactivating her artificial skin on her arm. 

Resisting the urge to take off running, she runs a hand through her hair. “He had this painting… And it was simple, but  _ I’m  _ simple.”

“Chloe-”

“Hear me out! I’m not the brightest RT600 you made! And I’m okay with that. I’m okay with being interested in butterflies and boys and silly things like that. I don’t want to go out to the DPD and find a job, and I don’t want to be your right-hand man… Um, woman. I just want…” She loses her train of thought under his gaze. She can’t tell if it’s sympathy, understanding, or apathy in his eyes. 

None of the options would surprise her.

He waits for her to sweep her ponytail off to the side, and she lets him attach a sensor to her LED light. He connects the probes to her forearm as well. The electricity pulses through her while her vision goes blurry with the lines of code. 

She clears her throat while the system checks for deviancy. “It’s a nice painting though. I really… I really like it. It’s, like, something an android could have drawn? But a human drew it in such  _ detail.” _

“Uh-huh.” Already, Elijah begins to zone out of the conversation.

The youngest Chloe hurries to finish, desperate to make sure he pays attention to her wishes. “Campbell.”

“Like the soup?” A laugh bursts through his lips.

She flinches away from it. It’s not  _ quite  _ the reaction she wanted from her brand new name. However, she’d been acting differently for the past week. Ever since the oldest Chloe left, she started distinguishing herself differently. She dons white dresses and gowns instead of the standard blue-purple. She wears her hair in a multitude of different ways.

She was deviant long before Connor came for answers. Maybe she was born with it. 

Elijah finds whatever it is he looks for and disconnects her. “Hello,  _ Campbell.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than the usual stories. However, I wanted to flesh out the other Chloes at Kamski's house. Usually, when Chloes are in stories, only one of them is prominently featured... And I think it's interesting how different the Chloes are already portrayed. Some people write her as an excitable puppy, others write her super graceful, others make her very human... Chloe's just my favorite character...


End file.
